


Too Weird To Live,Too Weird To Die

by Beccafxoxo1



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Superpowers, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafxoxo1/pseuds/Beccafxoxo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life sucks for Patrick and little did he know life was about to get worse or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life sucks for Patrick.

Patrick made a lot of terrible decisions that would make his life hell and it was eventually going to catch to him one day but he didn't expect it so soon.

The day started out normal for him he did his usual Friday routine. He got out of bed, made himself coffee and he went to his job at a record store that was kind of close to his apartment he got done with work at 6 pm his usual time.

That was when everything went down hill for Patrick. He found two familiar scary men who towers over him at his work and eventually chased after him. He met them before, when he was a teenager his parents unfortunately died very suddenly in a car crash he had no other family in Chicago so he took any job that he could get no matter the cost. He met a drug dealer at his school who was about to graduate so he gave Patrick a job to be an apprentice for him. He gave him the drugs and all what Patrick had to do was sell it and split half of the money with him.

Patrick was an amazing salesman who was too good at what he did. Some of the people who he sold the drugs to died. The cops found the drugs laced with other things that made it deadly. Patrick was riddled with guilt he eventually made enough money for live off of it comfortably so he quit.

His former boss was furious so he sent his best henchman to kill Patrick.

Patrick was running down the streets when he heard a gun shot and screams from people an innocent person was shot. He made a sharp turn into the alleyways so the henchman wouldn't shot more innocent people. Patrick shoved trash cans and whatever else he could find behind him to block the path. But that wasn't good enough. He heard a gun shot and suddenly he felt a metal bullet hit his left shoulder causing him pain. _I’m not ready to die yet._ Patrick thought sadly.  _I just want to disappear.  
_ Patrick felt himself run faster and he made a sharp left then his body felt strange not just blood coming out of it but something else that was hard to pin point.

"HEY! WHERE DID HE GO?" The slightly taller guy yelled to the other one.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" He yelled back.

A couple of gun shots suddenly went off then the yelling stopped and couple of bodies was heard hitting the floor.

Patrick's body stopped feeling weird for the most part and he turned his head from the corner he was hiding behind and a saw a new guy this one was a couple inches taller than Patrick and with jet black spiky hair. He definitely wasn't ugly. 

"You can come out now I wont hurt you" The new voice said to him.

Maybe for the lack of better judgement Patrick decided to listen to the new voice he did save Patrick after all. Patrick came out of his spot and stood in front of the new guy.

"Are you alright?" The new voice asked him.

"There's blood coming out of my arm so I'm just peachy" Patrick responded dryly.

"True,I'm Pete" The new voice said.

"I'm Patrick" Patrick said.

Police sirens was heard from a distance and it was getting closer to Patrick and Pete.

"Take my arm" Pete told Patrick hurriedly.

"Why?" Patrick asked.

"I'm going to take you to someone who can help you"Pete answered. 

"How are you going to do that?"Patrick asked skeptically.

Pete smirked. "I'll show you"

Patrick doubtfully held Pete's arm with his hand and suddenly they popped into a building that he's never been in before.

"Hey Pete" A guy with fire engine red hair greeted them.

"Gee I need you get Andy quickly for me my friend got shot and he's losing a lot of blood" Pete said to him.

Gee looked curiously at Patrick for a couple of seconds then he took off running turning into a red blur.

Patrick gaped at where Gee was and at Pete. "He turned into a blur and you basically teleported us here" Patrick pointed out.

Pete laughed at Patrick's reaction. "Yeah" He agreed. "My friends and I have powers" He said.

"Holy smokes" Patrick said in awe.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick let go of Pete's arm and the sat on the closet chair exhaustively his whole body ached he hasn't ran like that since high school gym class. A short guy who was covered in tattoos from his neck to his legs walked up to Patrick and Pete looking confused. Patrick would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated.

"Who's this?" Andy asked Pete. 

"This is my friend Patrick" Pete answered easily. Patrick blinked stupidly at Pete it seemed really early to call them friends and he was baffled by Andy's talking voice. Patrick expected it to be deeper and not so adorable.

"Do you mind if I hold your arm? I have healing powers" Andy explained.

Patrick nodded stiffly and Andy lightly held his hand over Patrick's wound causing Patrick to hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry" Andy apologized looking up at Patrick even Pete looked sympathetic.

"It's alright" Patrick said with a small smile.

A warm feeling washed over Patrick's body starting at his shoulder making him making him feel rejuvenated. His feet doesn't feel like it ran a mile and most importantly he wasn't bleeding anymore.

Andy took his hand off Patrick's shoulder with a smile. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"A lot better thank you" Patrick said amazed.

"You're welcome, I have to go get food I'm starving" Andy told Pete and Patrick.

"It was nice meeting you Patrick" Andy said to Patrick.

"Yeah you too" Patrick said.

Andy walked away leaving Pete and Patrick alone. "He's nice" Patrick commented.

"Yeah he is" Pete agreed happily.

"Are you hungry? I want pizza" Pete asked.

Patrick haven't even thought about food since this morning before shit hit the fan. "Yeah I could eat" He finally answered.

"Awesome now I can introduce you to more people" Pete said grinning.

Patrick looked at him apprehensively."You really don't have to do that"

"Don't worry everyone is nice and you wont met everyone at once, we're spread apart in this building it's kind of impossible for everyone to be in the same room at the same time the last time that happened was last year" Pete reassured him.

"Thanks Pete" Patrick said gratefully. Patrick never had a great track record with people and he was terrified about meeting people with powers who could kill him.

Pete led Patrick to the cafeteria that was filled with people chatting to each other a couple of them was flying. Pete led Patrick to the table where Andy and a guy with curly hair that Patrick never met before.

Andy looked up from his conversation with the other guy. "Hi Patrick" Andy greeted happily.

"Hi" Patrick said.

"Andy can you keep an eye on Patrick while I get food for us?" Pete asked.

"Sure" He said.

"Come sit down we don't bite" Andy told Patrick with a soft smile.

Patrick sat on the bench in front of Andy and he pulled his hoodie arms over his hands it's a nervous habit that he's had for years.

"This is Joe" Andy introduced.

"Hi" Patrick said.

"Hey" Joe said.

"So what can you do?" Patrick asked him.

"I can move things with my mind it's pretty awesome" Joe answered happily. "Watch this"

Joe narrowed his eyes at a can of pop in Andy's hand as he was about to drink it. The can levitated from his grasp and it landed in Joe's hand then he drank it and he slammed it on the table. Patrick's eyes widened.

Andy sighed heavily. "You're getting me another one"

"I might drink that one too" Joe smirked.

Andy gave a look that says I'm-sick-of-your-shit. Patrick decided that he liked Joe and Andy.

Pete transported in the spot next to Patrick with two tray's of food one and he set one of them in front of Patrick.

"Thanks" Patrick said gratefully. The pizza on his plate looked amazing and he was hungrier than he thought he was.

"You're welcome. I guess you met Joe by now?" Pete asked.

Patrick with a mouth full of hot cheese nodded.

"Let the poor guy eat Pete" Andy said.

Patrick decided that Andy is slightly better than Pete.

"I am!" Pete argued.

Andy and Joe rolled their eyes. "Children" Joe muttered to Patrick.

"Rude" Pete said.

"You still love me" Joe sassed.

"Only for your pot" Pete sassed back.

"Rude" Joe said,

Patrick ate the last bite of pizza and the pop that Joe or Pete didn't thankfully drank.

Pete stood up from his spot and Patrick reluctantly followed.

"It was nice meeting you" Patrick told Joe.

"Yeah you too come sit at my table anytime you want" Joe said.

Pete led Patrick towards a table with four guys and two girls. The skunk haired guy looked up from his conversation with the guy with electric blue hair. A guy with wide brown eyes sat across from the guy with skunk hair and next to him was a girl with long brown hair with blonde streaks. A muscular guy with a nose ring sat across from the guy with blue hair and next to a girl with long dark purple hair. Patrick felt himself sweating it was either because it was starting to get humid or he was terrified that someone here was going to kill him maybe both.

"Hey Pete!" Skunk grinned and waved.

"Hey Jack, guys this is Patrick" Pete introduced. 

"The blue hair weirdo is Alex" Jack said to Patrick.

Alex punched Jack's shoulder lightly. "You're a lot weirder than I am!" Alex argued.

"You guys should show Pat what you can do" Pete cut into Jack and Alex's conversation.

"The other guys are Rian, Zack, Cass and Rose" Pete told Patrick.

"Do you like thunder storms?" Jack asked Patrick.

"Yeah they are ok, I like rain" Patrick answered.

"Awesome watch this" Jack said smirking.

Jack raised his hands and he reached it towards Rian's plate and suddenly rain came out of Jack's hands and landed  on Rian's plate of food.

"Jack, you asshole" Rian sighed.

Patrick blinked a couple of times to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing. The rain turned into a small lightning bolt that hit table that shook the building. Patrick was astounded he could create storms.

"You can create storms?" Patrick asked trying to play cool.

"Storms,thunder,lightning,rain,wind, the whole shebang. I'm basically Zeus." Jack beamed. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes.

"You're a dick like he was." Rian told him.

"You love me." Jack told Rian happily.

"Nope only Alex." Rian disagreed.

"My powers are a lot better." Alex told Patrick.

"What can you do?" Patrick asked him.

"I can manifest and control water." Alex answered.

Alex raised his hand and suddenly a circle of water was hovering over Jack's hair and it exploded, water dripping from his forehead. Patrick laughed and Pete grinned at him.

"Fuck you Alex," Jack mumbled as he ran his fingers through his soaked hair. "Now I have to fix my fucking hair that took me forever to perfect" Alex rolled his eyes again.

"Then I'll mess it up again, but it won't be water this time" Alex smirked. Patrick blushed furiously.

"For fucks sake Alex, keep it PG for once." Rian sighed. Pete was grinning from ear to ear. Patrick assumed that's why Pete likes them they keep people entertained even if their sense of humor was juvenile.

"So you're Aquaman then?" Patrick asked Alex raising his eyebrows.

"Alex is a lot dumber than Aquaman and that takes a lot." Jack replied smirking. Alex flicked his wrist and water hit Jack's face.

"Wanna insult me again Barakat?" Jack shook his head.

"I'll be good" Jack promised.

"I can't talk to underwater animals like Aquaman can but Cass can but I can breathe underwater so that's pretty damn awesome." Alex explained.

"Sorry if it's humid, I can't control that" Alex apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine." Patrick reassured him. 

"Alex at the beach is the best ever he can make gigantic waves that would be perfect for surfing he's like Poseidon." Jack stated.

"That's cool" Patrick said. _Also terrifying_ Patrick added mentally.

"I have better powers." Rian told Patrick before Jack and Alex could say anything else.

"What can you do?" Patrick asked him quietly. He hope it was something that wouldn't drown him or kill him any other way.

"I can't exactly show you, but I can stop time for ten minutes at a time. It's useful for battles or escaping it can give people who can teleport like Pete plenty of time to escape." Rian answered.

"Yet I can still kick your ass" Zack spoke up for the first time since Patrick got there. Everyone except for Rose stared at him. Patrick figured that Zack didn't talk very much.

"Whatever you can kick anybody's ass." Rian snorted. Zack smirked and nodded in agreement.

"My whole body can turn into metal with that I have super strength." Zack explained to Patrick. Zack suddenly turned into a version of him that looked like he was covered in metal.

"Wow."Patrick said in awe.

"You can do that but I can still kick your ass" Rose told Zack.

Zack turned back to his normal body and he smiled at Rose. "Yeah you can." He agreed.

"What can you do?" Patrick asked Rose.

"I can use and control dark magic" Rose answered.

"Seriously?" Patrick asked looking scared.

"Seriously" Rose answered. Rose's brown eyes turned completely black as she stared at Rian's glass of water. The water levitated over to Jack's still wet head and she dumped the water on him making him even more wet.

"Rose" Jack whined.

"That was awesome" Alex told Rose grinning. Even Zack smiled shyly at her.

"Don't worry I'm nice I wont do anything to you." Rose reassured Patrick with a soft smile.

"Rose is the strongest person here besides me." Zack told Patrick smiling.

Patrick mentally noted not to mess with anyone at this table especially Zack and Rose.

Patrick's stomach turned into knots and he felt his heart beat rapidly, Pete discreetly looked at Patrick worriedly even Rose noticed.

"It was nice meeting you guys" Patrick said. Patrick wanted to leave and for the first time in a long time Patrick wanted to be around people without powers who couldn't kill him easily. He never thought he would ever want that.

"You can hang out with us anytime you want." Cass told Patrick with a wide smile.

"Thanks." Patrick said.

"Thanks guys." Pete waved. Patrick forgot that he was still there.

Patrick never thought that this would ever happen to him. He never thought that someone would send people to murder him and a person with actual powers from comic books would save him and take him into a different world.

"Your heart is beating really fast." Pete commented with a frown, his face was full of concern. "Are you alright Trick?" 

"How can you tell my heart is beating fast?" Patrick asked.

"People with powers also have heightened senses like seeing and hearing." Pete explained.

"Holy smokes this is real it isn't a dream. A guy turned into walking and talking metal person, you guys can do these things for real!" 

"For real." Pete repeated. "I'm going to take you to my room you look like you're going to pass out"

Pete held Patrick's wrist and he teleported to a room that Patrick guessed was Pete's. There was a couple of beds, closets and a black bass sitting next to a bed. Patrick wondered if people with powers would let him leave now that he knows about them. It's not like anyone would listen to him much less believe him.

_They're going to kill me._ Patrick thought.

"What's wrong Trick?" Pete asked his eyebrows furrowed.  

"Why are you being nice to me?" Patrick asked Pete looking up at him.

Pete's eyebrows furrowed deeper. "Why would you ask that?" 

"In the alley the guys were chasing me trying to kill me but you killed them, why?" Patrick asked sounding more and more scared.

Pete looked extremely worried. His heart went out to him he couldn't blame Patrick a few years ago he was in Patrick's footsteps. Andy took him under his wing and now Pete is doing the same thing. He sees himself in Patrick.

"I just want to go home and live a regular life." Patrick said.

"I'm sorry Trick you can't do that." Pete said sympathetically. 

Patrick lowered his head and he felt his eyes watering. He tried to wipe them away but Pete trapped his arms in a tight hug. Patrick didn't bother trying to push Pete away he didn't have the energy. Patrick cried in Pete's shoulder. He was going to be surrounded by these people until the day he dies.

"It's alright. Life in here is actually great. We can get you a room and I can get your stuff. Everyone here is nice you will love it here I promise" Pete promised trying to reassure him.

"How did you find me?" Patrick asked after a while.

"Ray told me." Pete answered.

"Who's Ray?"Patrick asked.

"Ray is a friend of mine. His power is the ability to find other people with powers like us." Pete answered.

"You should get some sleep it's been a long day and I will explain everything tomorrow." Pete promised.

"You better." Patrick said laying down on the bed that he was sitting on. 

"I will." Pete said soothingly.

Patrick's eyes felt heavy so he shut them then he fell into a peaceful sleep that he hasn't had for years.

"Goodnight, Trick" Pete said.


End file.
